A Caixa
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Abra-a solte os males do mundo. Drabble Collection. Projeto Pandora. TG
1. San Puerna

**San Puerna**

As pessoas me diziam que eu era rebelde, e talvez eu fosse mesmo. As regras simples e o senso comum não eram para mim – ele era para meninas puras e intocadas, inteiras e conformadas. Eu não era nada disso – não depois de você.

Eu era toda paixão e ardor, revolta e desejo, impulso e irracionalidade me jogando em uma aventura atrás da outra em busca de algo que tinha perdido – algo que você me tirou com a maior das crueldades.

Esconder fazia parte do jogo, a tensão do momento, o êxtase do segredo – segredos e mentiras, eu tinha aprendido isto no teu colo, e bem demais – e qualquer pequena transgressão era excitação o suficiente.

Eu puxava a fumaça e tragava, forçando-a até minha garganta, a respiração presa por segundos intermináveis. E quando eu assoprava, com força para fora, era você quem eu tentava afastar de mim – sua memória.

Mas a fumaça demorava a sair, aquecendo meus dentes e lábios, o cheiro me impregnando os cabelos e as mãos – como você, Tom, que mesmo tendo partido nunca deixava de me assombrar, se fazer presente em cada momento da minha vida.

Você estava atrás de meus olhos, no fundo de minha mente, no tom cortante de minhas tiradas sarcásticas, na firmeza que eu forjei depois que você se foi. Você era a fumaça que eu tragava e expulsava em doses iguais, um vício maldito que só poderia me levar à perdição – como você me levara.

Eu podia amassar o filtro, sufocar a brasa, esvanecer a fumaça.

Mas nunca pude fazer o mesmo com você – escondido dentro de mim como a nicotina no meu sangue, o alcatrão em meus pulmões. O câncer maldito que marcava minha alma ao invés do meu corpo. Eu era a fumaça e o fumo – você era a brasa, eu estava sendo consumida pelo beijo da sua presença destruidora, ao mesmo tempo em que você me criava como sou agora.

Faz tantos anos agora – mas não faz tempo nenhum. Você está destruído além de qualquer chance de reparo, mas me levou contigo antes mesmo disso. Então eu puxo, trago e assopro, como se não houvesse esperança – não há nenhuma esperança depois de você.

Como uma marca visível, surgem manchas amarelas em meus dedos, em minhas unhas – doentias e destruídas, como eu depois de você, que foi incapaz de aceitar que como todo mundo chegaria um dia ao seu fim.

E as pessoas diziam que _eu_ era rebelde.


	2. Dez Pontos de Cruz

**Dez pontos de cruz**

Nunca houve um tempo em que fosse bom, embora eu talvez não tivesse visto isso no começo – mais uma das grandes dores, minha inocência queria acreditar em companhia quando suas palavras eram solidão. Nunca houve um tempo em que já não me importasse, mas eu gostava de fingir que tinha passado – só mais um ponto de cruz no grande bordado de ilusões que construí depois de você. Nunca houve um tempo que fosse uma tentação, porém eu também não conseguia evitar – você era um veneno que me tomava um pouco mais a cada segundo, a morte lenta e inevitável, de dentro para fora.

Dez anos e um pouco mais, dez batalhas e um pouco mais, dez amigos e um pouco mais, dez dores e um pouco mais. Dez nascimentos, dez mortes, dez luzes e escuridão, dez pontos de cruz num bordado de quimeras.

E eu ainda me defino em relação a você.


	3. O último a sair

**O Último a Sair**

Tanto tempo passou e eu nem sei mais quanto tempo faz. Não sei mais sobre tempo, sobre horas, minutos ou segundos, tantos que já passei. Os anos se foram, os anos de minha juventude, os anos de minha vida adulta. Eu fui namorada, amante, mãe, avó... E tudo isso está para trás.

Meus filhos já se foram, meus pais já se foram, Harry já se foi, todos os meus irmãos. Só sobrei eu... E netos que mal conheço hoje em dia, tão adultos e com seus próprios filhos e vidas. Nada é mais ausente que o presente.

Passo tanto tempo pensando no que já não foi, e bem que me avisaram que a velhice fazia lembrarmos mais do começo. Eu lembro das macieiras repletas de maçãs azedas na Toca (quantas décadas desde que ela ruiu?), eu lembro do cheiro das tortas que minha mãe fazia, dos barulhos e explosões no quarto dos gêmeos, dos achados trouxas que meu pai trazia (tantos, tantos anos que eles se foram!). Eu me lembro de Harry como um menininho com roupas grandes demais, o óculos quebrado e remendado.

Mas eu lembro mais de você, que parece cada vez menos uma lembrança e cada vez mais real. Nos meus traços velhos e minhas rugas óbvias, tão distantes daquela garotinha que você usou. Eu me lembro de você, porque todos eles foram e você quem ficou, pois nunca esteve em lugar nenhum a não ser dentro de mim.

Eu me lembro dos seus traços difusos, e eles parecem tão mais reais. Lembro de sua voz aveludada, seus conselhos sensatos, de sua escrita fina e elegante. Eu me lembro e sinto falta daquele tempo, em que eu tinha alguém – ainda que esse alguém fosse você.

Todos se foram, agora, para além de onde posso seguir ou estar. Só você ficou e eu me pergunto se é demais esperar que você me receba do outro lado, também. Sei que é, sei que você nunca passará pra lá. E talvez por isso, eu também não me apresse.

Acho que, no fundo, sempre soube que você seria o último a sair.

E, só no meu último suspiro você acabará de deixar a vida e se tornará meramente mais uma história.

Não tenho pressa, mas o tempo urge.

Não há mais como ficar, Tom.

Desculpe.


	4. Caminho

**Caminho**

Tão odioso de pensar que a minha vida é um reflexo da sua – eu não existo, a não ser por você. Não há nada pior do que precisar de você – mas eu estou amarrado a você e de tudo que eu odeio ainda mais. Dependo de suas fraquezas, de suas força, de cada pequena rachadura na pureza de sua alma que consegui fazer.

E te odeio; cores e gostos, sons e toques, medos e esperanças, fragilidade e força, por igual, pois o resultado é uma boneca falante e sem nada real a me oferecer a não ser ela própria. E eu quero mais do que apenas você e sua tola alma imaculada – eu quero o mundo. Você é apenas o caminho.

Mas eu sei fingir bem demais, pequena Ginevra, e finjo atenção, carinho e preocupação. Eu te enredo em minhas mentiras tolas, para que você as veja como verdades essenciais quando a única coisa essencial para mim é que eu continue me alimentando de você e te alimentando da podridão da minha alma.

O amor é uma fraqueza do espírito, a dependência é uma fraqueza do corpo – e através da primeira você me cura a cada momento, cada pingo no papel, cada suspiro odioso. E eu não seria tão idiota ao ponto de te amar – mas aceito a oferta com alegria, uma vítima que se oferece é melhor que uma relutante.

E, aos poucos, a sua vida que passa a ser reflexo da minha.


	5. Delictorum

**Delictorum**

É engraçado, apesar de tudo, ver a questão que nosso mundo faz de determinados rituais. Talvez alguns tenham tentado esquecer o mais rápido possível, mas Hermione diz que lembrar é importante e, hoje em dia, poucos a contrariariam – meu irmão, claro, mas ele tem todos os direitos no que se refere à ela – e menos ainda seriam ouvidos. Ela é uma heroína para todo o mundo bruxo, por sua causa. E eu? Eu me tornei a menina com vida encantada, a princesa de contos de fada, o prêmio máximo que um herói poderia ter. Quase me dá vontade de rir, sabe? Porque enquanto eu olho seu corpo sobre o túmulo cerimonial que foi preparado, ainda sinto um arrepio de medo. Você deveria estar morto quando me corrompeu, e a criança dentro de mim continua a temer mesmo agora.

Aperto um pouco a mão de Harry, e penso que você riria. Não este corpo acabado que vemos, mas aquele jovem debochado e irônico que você foi um dia. Aquele jovem que me faria sempre me achar valendo menos, que definiria minha personalidade, que seria o eixo em torno do qual eu me construí, e que tinha poder sobre mim mesmo não existindo. Você me conhecia bem demais para que eu não temesse o que poderia fazer comigo.

... Mas só agora eu percebo que quando uma porta é aberta, pode-se caminhar para os dois lados dela. Eu também te conheci, naquele momento, e aqueles que te conheceram foram sua ruína. Talvez, se não tivesse aspirado tanto ser mais que humano, tivesse vencido. Entretanto, você sempre foi firme demais, arrogante demais, especial demais para querer ser meramente humano. Isso te enfraqueceu, e tirou a beleza dos seus traços, e a força de sua magia, e até parte da sua inteligência. Você jamais suportou perder, não é? Da mesma forma que Harry jamais soube desistir. E eu sabia ambas as coisas quando concordei em descer para aquela câmara, esperando que ele pudesse te vencer novamente, te ver pelo que realmente era. Eu desci, em amor perfeito e confiança perfeita, e por apenas isso, você foi destruído e seus planos descobertos.

Ouço o discurso cuidadosamente preparado sobre os perigos do excesso e sobre as corrupções da magia, mas não presto atenção. Meus olhos estão fixos na forma sem vida do corpo que você refez para si, o túmulo de mármore negro será enterrado em um lugar sem marcação, para impedir que se torne um lugar de culto para os pervertidos, mas duvido que eles precisem disso, quando tornarem a ter coragem. Só me diverte, pois conheço bem seu orgulho, e sei o quanto isso te fere, e te ferir ainda me dá prazer, porque você me feriu além de qualquer dor que eu pudesse ter imaginado. Meu corpo continuou intocado, mas minha alma foi para sempre marcada pelo seu toque amaldiçoado.

Eu já o amei e já o odiei, mas olhando o corpo sendo fechado e o caixão baixando, tudo que eu posso sentir é pena. Penso em todas as formas como você mudou minha vida, e faço uma pequena prece para que faça sua passagem em paz. Odeie o pecado, não o pecador, diria minha mãe, e é exatamente isso que eu farei. Tenho pena de você, Tom, meu querido, tão fraco que não pode resistir à tentação de ir além, e esta foi sua derrota, pois eu o descobri, e você me transformou, e todas suas chances se acabaram.

Digo um adeus antes de seguir com o resto das pessoas que já se dispersam depois de seu funeral. Meu passo é mais leve, pois não carrego mais você como um peso, como uma cobrança, nada passa de uma lembrança de algo que me fez maior, mais forte, mais [i]_eu_[/i]. E por aquilo que eu me tornei, eu lhe sou [i]_grata_[/i].

E com um último olhar antes de sair do cemitério, tenho certeza: você já não tem poder sobre mim.


	6. Morrigan

**Morrigan**

Diz-se por ai que a lua tem três faces, mas ninguém gosta de pensar em sua plena escuridão. Crescente, cheia e minguante; donzela, mãe e anciã. Mas todos olham para o outro lado e escondem-se em suas casas com suas lareiras e velas quando ela desaparece completamente.

Sua face negra, impiedosa, brutal era o pesadelo de muitos, inspirava o terror nos corações inocentes de bruxos e trouxas igualmente.

Mas não era assim para Ginevra, não mais. Ela observava o céu escuro e respirava com tranqüilidade, como se já não precisasse fingir ser menos do que era, ser outra pessoa. Não precisava fingir ser gentil, e podia ser cruel. Podia ser vingativa, e podia amaldiçoar toda existência. Todas as coisas que tinha aprendido tão bem, enquanto derramava seu coração nas páginas amareladas, enquanto a tinta manchava o papel como o contato manchava sua alma, como era sugada para dentro daquilo assim como as letras eram sugadas pelo diário.

Não se arrependia demais – fora o que fizera quem ela era hoje. Ainda não uma mulher, mas já com a força de uma rocha. Ainda não uma expert, mas já cheia de um poder cru e bruto que era capaz de causar estragos acima do esperado. Sua Bat Bogey Hex era conhecida; e aquilo não a envergonhava. Não tinha medo de ser notada, não tinha medo do poder, nem tinha desejo por ele.

Era apenas uma parte dela, como todas as outras, que ela já tinha internalizado tão bem que podia até esconder conforme a lua crescia e se colocava majestosa e pálida no céu; apenas para resgatá-la quando começava a minguar e desaparecer. E Tom tinha feito isso, tinha ensinado a ela que o poder das sombras poderia ser domado para seu próprio uso, da mesma forma que ela aceitara descer com ele pelos portais até a câmara não em obediência e docilidade, mas em uma esperança selvagem de salvação, enganando-o em meio a concordâncias fracas, mentindo através de lágrimas e soluços, enquanto tramava a traição de alguém que fora seu amigo, a quem amara, a quem se entregara completamente e sem reservas, tão pouco tempo antes; tanto tempo antes.

Ele não a obrigara – nem mesmo poderia – nem vira todo seu coração – pois não conhecia tais coisas o suficiente para entender a confiança que depositava nos outros para virem atrás dela. Ele não tinha imposto seu caminho, mas ela andara por ele, voluntariamente, como a lua que continua a mover-se até desaparecer completamente do céu. Como a antiga deusa, descera ao submundo por seu próprio desejo, com seus próprios planos, permitindo-se abandonar tudo que sempre prezara, esperando e confiando na solução que viria, apenas para subir novamente, com todos os terrores em seus calcanhares, soltos em sua alma.

Ele a fizera como era agora uma pessoa sem medo da morte – havia de fato, muito mais a temer na vida – uma pessoa sem medo _dele_. Podia não ser A Escolhida, podia não conhecer os segredos que Dumbledore tinha revelado a Harry, podia não ser nada além de mais uma das adolescentes que tinham voltado para a escola, mas era uma guerreira. Uma guerreira da noite, sem medo das trevas, como as antigas deusas da lua negra, reverenciadas no silêncio e na sangria da batalha, cultuadas igualmente para o amor e para o ódio, para o sangue da donzela e do guerreiro, para todas as luxúrias, fosse ao leito onde se recriava a vida, fosse ao derradeiro leito da morte.

E aqueles que a viram, acharam-na mais bela do que nunca, e também terrível, pois a intensidade em seus olhos era diferente de tudo que já tinham experimentado. (Não tanto Harry, claro, pois ele vira aquele mesmo olhar antes dela beijá-lo em seu quarto na Toca, e seria a última coisa que ele recordaria antes de morrer).

Não havia lua no céu.

Era uma boa noite para lutar.

E Ginevra saiu para o gramado com o coração endurecido e sem piedade, sabendo que caso tivesse a chance, faria questão de destruí-lo com as próprias mãos.

Era nisso que ele a transformara, afinal, e um tanto pior para ele, fortalecendo seus inimigos enquanto achava fazer o oposto (e ela sequer desconfiava o quanto!; e quando descobrisse, seria uma surpresa, uma risada da ironia do destino).

Sem segundas chances. Era esse tipo de mulher.


	7. Cantarella

**Por favor notem que esta fic é UA**

**Cantarella**

_"Bela, bela cantarella... Salva-me, cantarella_"

Por algum tempo ele era somente meu pesadelo pessoal e é estranho pensar que sinto saudades desses dias, quando éramos apenas crianças, e ele me atormentava, seus olhos escuros e zombeteiros, sua expressão indecifrável e sua voz fria. É estranho imaginar, hoje em dia, que eu o amei com uma ferocidade que impedia qualquer um de aproximar-se, ou que não o odiava quando colocava suas mãos em torno da minha cintura e me beijava como um irmão não deveria me beijar. Mas Tom era diferente de tudo que eu conhecia, até mesmo da fragilidade cruel de meu pai, que todos temiam e adoravam, que acusavam de ser o anti-cristo e de ter um poder como ninguém antes sonhara.

Salazar era ambicioso, anti-ético e cheio de desejos proibidos, mas nada se comparava a crueldade de Tom, que usava-nos como peças de um tabuleiro, que controlava-nos através de um poder que não poderia, nunca, vir de Deus. No entanto, apesar de terem sido alçados ao poder pela Igreja, eu duvido que meu pai ou meu irmão algum dia tenham acreditado na existência dele.

Neste momento, eu tento também não acreditar, pois caso ele exista, eu certamente estarei condenada – ou ele perdoaria o assassinato de meus familiares por uma causa maior? Eu toco de leve o anel que me deram tantos anos atrás "para algo que precise ser guardado no maior segredo". A arma que fora usada para matar tantos homens, agora deveria ser a arma da queda de minha família.

Não seria mais um joguete na mão deles, sendo levada a loucura e a solidão em seus sonhos ambiciosos, em suas lutas ferrenhas que ameaçavam a segurança de todo o país, a dignidade de toda a igreja e de cada homem que anda por seus domínios amaldiçoados.

Deixo a criada arrumar meus cabelos com arranjos luxuosos, colocar meus vestidos cheios de pérolas e diamantes, como se fosse apenas mais um jantar, mais uma comemoração das vitórias terríveis de meu bom irmão. Sei que nunca duvidariam de mim – todo o país pode me chamar de prostituta, de devassa, de traidora; mas para Salazar e Tom, eu sou apenas a pequena e dócil Ginevra, sempre pronta a dobrar-me aos seus desejos e ser usada para mais uma manobra política, mais um casamento convenientemente poderoso.

Ao menos posso contar com isto para proteger minha culpa, os Potter jamais se dobraram ao nosso poder, e Harry sequer suspeita do que eu farei. Eles me protegerão de qualquer dúvida, caso alguém venha a suspeitar de mim.

Desço até o salão para recepcionar devidamente meus convidados, minha família 'vitoriosa', e ofereço a eles o cálice das boas vindas. Em uma manobra sutil, como só poderia ter aprendido vivendo tantos anos com eles, despejo o conteúdo do meu anel na taça entre bebê-la e passá-la para eles. Ambos bebem, sedentos, o gosto do veneno desparecido no amargo do vinho.

Conforme cada um de nós vai para seus aposentos, para que eles se preparem para a ceia e as festividades, eu lanço o anel no rio, deixando que este afogue todas as provas de minha traição. Sem sua pedra falsa, jamais poderão provar que fui eu quem lançou a _cantarella_ em seus copos.

Mas, é claro, as festividades são canceladas, pois ambos estão sem condições de levantar-se, passando mal, sem saber que provaram do próprio veneno – ou que foi pelas minhas mãos e pelos presentes deles que finalmente foram atingidos.

Como uma boa filha e uma irmã zelosa, eu ajoelho-me ao lado de suas camas, seco suas testas, faço todos os trabalhos de uma enfermeira preocupada. Os olhos de Salazar já não parecem reconhecer ninguém, mas Tom segura minha mão com toda força que pode reunir nesses últimos minutos.

O rosto dele, tão belo antes, está cheio de marcas que sua barba já não pode esconder. Seus olhos estão tão escuros que parecem o próprio abismo da morte e a negritude do poço onde ficam os assassinos da própria família, para onde eu certamente irei. Suas mãos ainda estão firmes, mas posso ver em seu peito que a respiração é fraca, inconstante, e prestes a desistir.

"O que você fez?" ele me pergunta, com um ódio frio que, em outros tempos, teria congelado meu coração – mas não mais.

Eu sorrio sem humor algum, como ele me ensinou, e respondo a única verdade que poderia dizer.

"Justiça."

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: _La Cantarella_ era – provavelmente, já que ninguém tem dados concretos – uma variação de arsênico, particularmente conhecida como a arma do papa Alexandre VI para eliminar seus inimigos políticos. Reza a lenda que sua filha, Lucrécia, tinha um anel 'vazio' que era usado para guardar o pó e envenenar discretamente seus inimigos, que foi de onde eu tirei a idéia. =D


	8. The Fisher Queen

**The Fisher Queen**

Você, Tom, começou uma busca, muito cedo. Pela imortalidade, pela bem-venturança da vida eterna. Você buscou ser mais do que somente humano, e via a si mesmo como um cavaleiro negro, em uma batalha pela maior das glórias. Você queria o Graal. Não o copo divino onde esteve o sangue de cristo, nem de longe, mas o caldeirão dos Deuses Antigos, onde os mortos são mergulhados e voltam à vida, de onde todas as bênçãos se derramam. Aquilo que todos procuraram por tanto tempo, mas você não saberia – não poderia – alcançar.

Você entendeu o começo certo, Tom. O caminho para ele é solitário, através das profundezas da floresta, onde ela é mais escura. E ali, você achou tesouros, sim, mas isso não era o suficiente para você. Você queria mais, e o caminho da floresta é apenas para aqueles que conhecem a importância de se ir pelo meio-termo. Você só via as sombras e a escuridão que eram o abismo de sua própria alma depravada. Você preferia derramar o sangue dos outros pelo seu, preferia esfrangalhar suas almas, suas vontades, parti-los como se fossem bonecos, manipulá-los como se fossem peças de xadrez.

E eu, eu que não deveria ter sido sequer um peão, me transformei em sua Rainha Negra. Pelo seu poder passando através de mim, eu podia caminhar entre a luz e a negrume. Você não me queria, mas quando me viu, eu era a forma perfeita. Minha alma escorrendo por aquelas páginas não era o suficiente, você queria o meu sangue. Minha essência. Você não queria minha morte – queria apenas minha corrupção completa. Que eu fosse, então, a Rainha do Graal, capaz de trazê-lo de volta dos mortos pelo meu mero desejo e pelo meu poder de gerar a vida.

Meu sangue perdido pelo seu sangue novamente correndo por suas veias.

Só que tudo deu errado, não é mesmo? O mundo foi mais esperto que você, novamente, e me salvou sem que eu nada fizesse. Eu? Eu fui tola, submissa, calei-me e desci até a câmara. Mas havia mais forças em ação do que nós dois sabíamos, e elas te afastaram de mim para sempre.

Ou quase.

Porque você foi embora, desvanecido como um sonho, no entanto, eu não deixei de ser a Rainha do Graal. Não mais sua portadora, não mais a porta, não mais o sangue puro, perfeito e inocente capaz de perder-me em uma entrega sem sentido. Não, eu me tornei a própria imagem do Rei Pescador, com sua ferida que lhe trazia uma dor insuportável e incapaz de morrer porque estava sempre salvo pelo milagre do graal. E se ele pescava para divertir-se, eu também poderia fingir que não doía.

Você me ensinou tão bem a mentir que se tornou fácil. Eu podia ficar quieta, eu podia fingir que tudo estava bem. Eu podia – e precisava – lutar pelos meus ideais, mesmo que minha dor fosse tão grande, tão profunda, tão cega que tudo em volta se tornava pálido à mera lembrança da sua voz. O horror profundo que ela me trazia, quando vinha em minha memória. Eu nunca pude esquecer. Eu sangrava a cada hora, mas a morte nunca viria. Não poderia ser tão fácil, poderia?

Esse foi meu castigo. Eu quis a grandeza, quis a nobreza, e tornei-me um ser estéril, ferido, incapaz de produzir qualquer coisa que fosse. Morrendo através de uma agonia interminável da vida perfeita. A vida perfeita que queriam que eu mantivesse, apesar de tudo em mim estar rasgado, torcido e revirado além de qualquer conserto.

E, claro, foi o que eu fiz. Segui em frente. Sorri. Brinquei. Preocupei-me com outras coisas. Fingi que você não estava lá, no fundo de minha cabeça, como uma culpa inocente que nunca cessa. O primeiro corte é sempre mais fundo, e chamamos isso de misericórdia. Você nunca a teve comigo, e minha alma jorrava sangue através de cortes de papel.

Eu nunca, claro, esqueci.

Já dizia a lenda que havia uma maneira, uma única maneira de se livrar o Rei Pescador de seu sofrimento, de obter o verdadeiro graal, de acabar com aquele pesadelo estranho. E, dentro de mim, desde que te encontrei, eu soube que era verdade. Bastava perguntar a ele sobre a ferida, sobre sua dor, e com as palavras ela poderia finalmente aliviar-se, passar, ao invés de ficar eternamente confinada a rasgá-lo por dentro e por fora.

Só que o temor, a educação e a vontade de esquecer são mais fortes do que a compaixão, quase sempre. E os outros esqueciam – que sorte a deles. Não achavam palavras quando a única coisa que precisavam perguntar era "Dói?". Você sabe, eu tenho um irmão chamado Percival – e tão tolo quanto o da história – mas eu poderia chamar todos a minha volta de Percival e seria a mais pura verdade. Eu sofro, e os olhos deles estão fechados para isso. Estão fechados para você, para a câmara, para tudo que aconteceu entre nós.

O que nunca aconteceu entre nós.

Todas as coisas que minha mente não me permite lembrar, todos os momentos perdidos, em que eu me tornava uma boneca em suas mãos para usar da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse. Ou todos os momentos de falsa ternura, de falsa amizade, de falsa compreensão.

Todas as coisas sobre as quais eu gostaria de falar, mas ninguém quer saber. Ninguém pode me ajudar a me livrar desta bendita ferida, desta maldita vida. E eu, que fui sua Rainha Negra, não fui nem mesmo um peão na batalha que veio depois. Um nada, largado de lado e esquecido, desimportante. Como, no fundo, sempre fui para você.

De todos os tolos o maior certamente é aquele que o venceu tantas vezes. Ele venceu pelo amor, pela inocência, e no último momento, ele pediu que você se arrependesse. Ele sabe tudo a respeito de heroísmo e auto-sacrificio, ele sabe tudo do que é andar tendo você como sombra. Mas senta ao meu lado na mesa, come e conversa comigo, sem nunca perguntar, sem nunca querer ouvir. Ele prefere esquecer, prefere não pensar.

Azar o dele.

Se teve algo que eu aprendi com todas as dores e sofrimentos, todos os sangramentos e perdas que você me afligiu, é que sempre existe uma saída. E, como me disseram uma vez, ele não é o único homem no mundo. Um dia eu achei que não seria digna dele por ter sido tocada tão de perto por você.

Hoje eu acho que ele não é digno de mim por não saber demonstrar a compaixão necessária para me perguntar como me sinto. Ele ama a todos, tem pena de todos, mas não é capaz de perguntar, de falar, de ouvir.

E, claro, aquele que não pergunta é um tolo e jamais poderá receber a real benção da vida completa, que através dos esforços humanos, do amor e da dignidade, tornam o mundo um lugar onde se pode ter felicidade.

Você, ao menos, não queria ser meramente humano. Harry falha em ser só humano porque faz tanta força para tentar. Ambos totalmente cegados pela jornada que se propuseram fazer, sem nunca conseguir chegar aonde queriam, pois seus próprios métodos os tiram da possibilidade de encontrar o que procuram.

Então, no final, todas as coisas que eu te contei foram mentiras. Se existe algum cavalheiro perfeito, um príncipe no cavalo branco, capaz de aceitar-me mesmo com todo este sangue manchado, eu ainda não achei.

E, provavelmente, nunca vou achar.

E, certamente, nunca vou te esquecer.

E, óbvio, nunca deixará de sangrar.

E, claro, ele nunca vai perguntar.

Não mais sua Rainha Negra, jamais a Rainha Vermelha dele. Para sempre, apenas, a Rainha Pescadora.


	9. Clementia

**Clementia**

_Ave Maria_

(Pois só a virgem poderia salvá-la de tamanha corrupção)

_Cheia de graça_

(Como ela nunca mais seria, impura e usada como era)

_O Senhor é convosco_

(Pois para ela, ele tinha fechado os olhos)

_Bendita sois vós entre as mulheres_

(Tanto quanto ela era maldita)

_Bendito é o fruto do vosso ventre_

(Mas o dela permaneceria para sempre vazio)

_Jesus_

(Mas se ele tivera misericórdia de Maria Madalena, não poderia ter dela?)

_Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus_

(Poderia quase dizer que a mãe de Tom era o oposto de Maria)

_Rogai por nós pecadores_

(Pois era exatamente isso que ela era, e seu pecado, a inocência)

_Agora e na hora de nossa morte_

(Que esperava que não fosse tardar)

_Amém_

As mãos de Ginny já estavam sem sentir de tão firme que segurava as contas, uma trás da outra, quase sem sentir, numa litania que era a única coisa capaz de acalmá-la quando acordava daqueles pesadelos, sentindo-se suja. Ele não sumia jamais de seu pensamento, não importava que já não estivesse com ela. E as mãos jovens no terço ferventemente, movendo-se até que machucasse, e a dor em suas mãos aliviava o peso em seu coração.

Ela merecia.

Então passava os dedos pelas pedras repetidamente, implorando por uma misericórdia da qual parte de sua alma despedaçada duvidava ceticamente; desejando uma salvação que não viria, enquanto seus dedos sangravam no terço como antes tinham sangrado segurando a pena.

Por suas mãos o pecado viera, por suas mãos ele iria embora.

(Assim seja, e assim se faça)


	10. Sacrifier pour Harry

**Sacrifier pour Harry**

Ela escondera o diário dentro do livro de poções. Era um bom esconderijo já que Snape vivia passando deveres imensos, e ele era continuamente usado. De qualquer forma, sabia que ninguém suspeitaria dela. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que pertubava a vida de Harry, pelo contrário, ela faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz.

Por isso estava novamente com o diário, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso.

_"O que você disse para Harry?"_ Sua letra era firme e parecia demonstrar a raiva que sentia.

_"Ele não está interessado em seus segredos, Ginny."_

_"Mas você está interessado nos dele. O que falou para ele?"___

_"Nada que você deva se preocupar, eu juro. Só mostrei para ele o que ele precisava saber."___

_"Você não contou sobre nós?"___

_"Não"_ A resposta veio mais rápida que o usual. _"Estamos seguros."___

_"Você está seguro, não eu"_ ela retrucou, inteligentemente. _"Eu roubei o diário de volta."___

_"E por que fez isso?"_ A diversão e a irritação de Tom eram óbvias.

_"Você não vai fazer com ninguém o que fez comigo. Menos ainda com Harry. Eu vou protegê-lo."___

_"Protegê-lo de que, Ginny? Quando eu te fiz mal?"_

Ela fechou o diário sem responder, enojada. Escondeu-o novamente dentro do livro de poções e respirou fundo, tentando permanecer calma.

Não o daria mais chances, protegeria Harry, protegeria à todos.

O diário ficaria para sempre escondido no meio do livro de poções e ela não mais o usaria.

Mas Snape a fazia consultar o livro de novo e de novo, o diário se insinuando no meio das folhas amareladas, uma eterna tentação.

Falhou.


	11. What Big Brothers Are For

**What Big Brothers Are For**

A melhor coisa a respeito do Egito era estar distante de todas as coisas que lhe eram familiares - pois todas as coisas que conhecia bem estavam cheias de sombras e lembranças e da presença silenciosa de Tom - mesmo que ele já estivesse morto, ainda estava bastante vivo dentro de sua memória. Era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e enervante que ninguém falasse sobre o que acontecera, o assunto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ao mesmo tempo que era um alívio não ser obrigada a encarar sua tolice, não ter com quem desabafar a fazia se sentir ainda mais sozinha e isolada do que antes.

Logo o Egito era bom: tinham distrações, conversas, risadas, tumbas, múmias enfeitiçadas e areia. MUITA areia, que entrava em todos os lugares e a arranhava sua pele, sujava seus cabelos e ocupava sua mente.

Bem, como Tom.

Então mesmo estando distante ainda havia algo que a fazia lembrar dele, e nenhum consolo para sua mente perturbada. Ela tentava rir e participar dos momentos em família, e como Tom a transformara em uma excelente mentirosa, os demais não reparavam que no fundo ainda estava definhando de culpa e mágoa.

Mas ele a viu.

Ele sempre a via.

Ela era a menina dos olhos dele, e ele a observava com um ar preocupado.

Na última noite que passaria lá, Bill foi até seu quarto pela primeira vez em anos.

"Como você está?"

"Bem" ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele, mas seu irmão colocou a mão sob seu queixo e a fez encará-lo.

"Não minta para mim, Ginny. Eu sei que você teve um ano difícil."

Ela abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar e lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Você não precisa dizer nada sobre isso se não quiser, claro, mas não minta para mim."

"Eu sou o elefante branco na sala" ela sussurrou, tentando fazer graça. "E ninguém quer perguntar sobre ele."

Bill sorriu para ela com suavidade.

"Eu sempre quero saber, Ginny. Quando você quiser falar, eu sou todo ouvidos. Ou olhos, para as suas cartas."

Ela sorriu tristemente, e ele abraçou.

"Ah, minha pequena... O que fizeram com você?"

A garota começou a chorar e soluçar sem parar, sabendo que jamais conseguiria explicar para Bill - que era tão bom, tão honesto, tão honrado - que realmente gostara de Tom e confiara nele, e o quanto era difícil estar sozinha agora, e o quanto sentia falta de ter alguém para conversar... E o quanto se odiava por sentir falta dele. Mas Bill não esperava respostas, apenas a deixou chorar, toda sua dor se esvaindo em lágrimas, até que, aos poucos, conseguiu parar.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você".

Seu irmão pegou algo no bolso, e ela se ajeitou, olhando para ele.

"Os egípcios dizem que a ônix serve para ajudarmos a passar por coisas difíceis, deixarmos para trás aquilo que já não serve para nós..."

Ele colocou nela um cordão de prata, cujo pingente era intrincado e cheio de espirais com uma ônix negra no centro.

"Ela também serve para proteger-nos daqueles que nos querem mal e ajudam nossa força de vontade... Eu não sei bem se acredito nisso, mas é proteção nunca é demais, não é mesmo?"

"Obrigada" ela falou, fungando. Era lindo, e o gesto de preocupação do seu irmão, ainda que meio cético, era tocante.

"Não tem pelo que agradecer. É para isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos. Para cuidar da gente."

E, mesmo que Percy, Ron, Fred e George tivessem falhado, agora Ginny sabia que tinha ao menos um irmão mais velho para cuidar dela. E, aconchegando-se no abraço dele, sentiu-de segura pela primeira vez em meses.

Ela iria conseguir passar por isso.

Não estaria completamente sozinha.

Bill cuidaria dela.

(E jamais diria ao irmão que o negro das pedra em seu pescoço era igual ao dos cabelos de Tom).


	12. Salve Reginny

**Salve Reginny**

Molly era uma mulher bastante religiosa, a seu jeito. Ela não confiava que suas crianças se misturassem com as da vila pois temia o que os trouxas pudessem descobrir algo, mas a missa de domingo era sagrada e obrigatória para todos. Conforme os meninos foram partindo para a escola, ela começou a entrar em maior contato com a comunidade da Igreja, e naquele último ano que Ginny estivera em casa, a levara algumas vezes lá fora dos domingos.

Ginny aprendera a rezar com sua mãe, e sempre tivera fé - vivia em um mundo cheio de mágica, e aquela mais, parecia bastante evidente em todos os pedaços do mundo, no céu estrelado e na natureza que se renova, no bom coração das pessoas e na forma como o bem sempre vencia o mal. Naquele último ano, secretamente, pensava em Harry como o cristo do mundo bruxo. E rezava, ferventemente, para que ele a visse um dia e todo seu conto de fadas se realizasse.

E ele a viu, sim, de certa forma - mas tarde demais. Ela tinha falhado e cedido a tentação. Quarenta dias no deserto - tente quarenta semanas com Tom em sua mente. E como toda pecadora, ela se tornara a ovelha do sacrifício. E como prova da misericórdia divina, ela fora salva, e seu salvador, era, mais uma vez, Harry.

Nos primeiros dias, aquela certeza de que ele a salvaria foi o suficiente para acalmá-la.

Mas logo percebeu que ele tinha salvado apenas seu corpo, e as palavras de Tom tinham penetrado fundo em sua alma.

Ela tentou rezar o pai nosso, mas parte de sua mente não aceitava aquilo bem. O que qualquer pai, qualquer homem, saberia daquele tipo de tentação, daquele tipo de queda? E voltaram a ela as memórias das histórias que ouvira tantos anos antes - sobre a serpente e a maçã, e teve certeza de que era filha de Eva, e tinha as mesmas fraquezas.

Não, o Pai a expulsaria do paraíso, e ela precisava de alguém que pudesse interceder por ela, que pudesse ajudá-la a achar a salvação de sua mente corrompida, de seu corpo usado. E foi assim que começou a rezar o rosário, diariamente, três vezes o terço, para que a coroa de rosas fosse colocada na cabeça da Santa Virgem, e ela intercedesse por Ginny. Afinal, ela era a Rainha dos Céus, ela era a mãe de misericórdia, ela era a advogada dos pecadores, sempre piedosa, santa e virgem Maria.

E enquanto estivesse ali, gemendo e chorando naquele vale de lágrimas, era a ela que deveria bradar, pois somente ela teria olhos para uma menina desgraçada como ela era. E cada vez que sua mente voltava para os momentos que tivera com Tom, rapidamente pedia perdão e rezava uma Ave Maria. Com uma fé fervente, ela tentava manter as lembranças afastadas, como se assim, pudesse fingir que nunca tinha acontecido.

No entanto, ele a tocara de forma profunda demais. E logo a fé ardeu como fogo seco, apagando-se na noite de sua alma, e no lugar dela veio um grande desprezo por tais tolices as quais os fracos se agarravam tentando negar as coisas ruins que aconteciam no mundo.

E o rosário que fora o caminho para sua salvação ficou largado no chão do dormitório.


	13. A Palavra da Morte

**A Palavra da Morte**

O universo era grande demais.

Milhões de estrelas acesas pela noite

Velas de uma esperança que nunca tivera

Milhares de quilometros de terras e mares

Retumbantes de vida que ela vinha perdendo

Centenas de formas de magia

Mas apenas uma a controlar todos seus passos

Era uma pequena boneca de porcelana quebrada

Os cabelos coloridos como o sangue que gelava em seu corpo

Se fosse uma estrela, poderia apagar

Se fosse uma terra, poderia ficar árida

Se fosse um feitiço, poderia falhar

Mas não era nada disso

Era Ginny Weasley

E sua morte prenunciava um Quasar

"Ela não vai acordar"


	14. Água da Vida

**Água da Vida**

Ela correu nos jardins sem que ninguém a visse.

(Mas, claro, tudo só acontecera porque ninguém a via)

Sob a chuva, deixando a água cair sobre seu corpo.

Não a água encanada, controlada, dos homens.

A água violenta e pura que vinha do céu, a força da natureza contra qual tinha errado.

Corria com os pés descalços na grama, tocando a terra-mãe.

Depois de tanto tempo calçando os sapatos de Tom.

E cada gota, cada grão, cada toque a faziam perceber sua sorte.

Tinha nascido novamente, subido da escuridão.

Tinha voltado a ver cores depois de crer só no preto e branco.

Estava viva e era um milagre. Cada momento era um milagre.

(Mas parte de si jazia eternamente na Câmara com Tom)


	15. Claustrofobia

**Claustrofobia**

Ginny já não dormia bem. Tinha pesadelos o tempo inteiro. Acordava à noite e, às vezes, ficava sozinha na sala comunal vendo o fogo queimar.

Quando seu irmão pode ir a Hogsmeade, agradeceu mentalmente por não poder ir. Não queria passar dos portões, não queria ir até a vila, não queria sair.

Não queria passar pelos dementadores, seus mantos negros, seus braços pútridos, seus poderes firmes.

Não queria chegar perto deles e lembrar de Tom, não queria pensar em seu coração partido, não queria pensar no quanto era tola.

Tola e frágil Ginny.

Tremendo de medo de mantos escuros que a lembrariam da escuridão onde estivera.

Do amor que devotara.

De tudo que perdera.

Não havia saída, e ela sufocava.

Não eram as paredes que a prendiam, era sua mente e tudo dentro dela.

E o medo desesperado dos mantos negros a prendendo no castelo.

A prendendo em si.

A prendendo à Tom.


	16. A Vida Em Preto e Branco

**A Vida em Preto e Branco**

Aos poucos era absolutamente indispensável, parte do seu dia a dia, sua vida.

A tinta preta na página branca, as respostas inteligentes, o bom humor...

E a primeira vez que quebrou um tinteiro, achou que sua amizade teria se afogado.

Mas o diário estava limpo.

Ginny era inocente, tão inocente, e tão desejosa de companhia.

Não achou estranho.

Apenas continuou sua vida, o preto no branco.

E ela, que era feita de cores, se apagava, apenas para tê-lo.

E Tom, que era feito do negro, se acendia, apenas para tomá-la.

Qualquer conforto é melhor que conforto nenhum, e ela se sentia confortada pelo preto no branco.

E, aos poucos, passou a ser o branco o preto.

O branco no preto, o preto no branco.

Até que não havia mais distinção.

(E embora o verde a levasse emboria, só o cinza poderia salvar-lhe)


	17. China Doll

**China Doll**

Era quase impossível tocá-la.

Poderia se desfazer em mil pedaços a qualquer momento.

Tão pequena, tão frágil, tão delicada.

Tão _linda_

Nunca tinha imaginado a beleza de Ginny Weasley.

Nunca tinha imaginado que veria mais que as rachaduras em sua alma.

Nunca tinha imaginado os traços delicados como de uma boneca.

Tão frágil.

Poderia esmagá-la com seus dedos, se tivesse dedos.

Seus olhos estáticos o encarando não tinham emoção - ele tinha roubado tudo para si.

Poderia colocá-la em um esquife, como uma bela adormecida, sempre linda, apenas para observá-la.

Tão frágil.

Não tinha qualquer respeito pela fragilidade.

Que quebrasse então.

Boneca ou não, porcelana ou não, era dele para fazer o que quisesse.

Espatifou-a em mil cacos.

(E ao ser salva, ela colou-os um a um, a perfeição manchada pelas cicatrizes invisíveis)


	18. The Nightmare Child

**The Nightmare Child**

Já não sonhava há tanto tempo que poderia esquecer que sonhos existiam.

Todos os seus se mostraram tolices, ilusões, mentiras, decepções.

Todos viravam pesadelos no final.

Era só uma menina, mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso.

Era mais que uma mulher, mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso.

Os sonhos quebrados não importavam a ninguém.

As decepções não importavam a ninguém.

Estava sozinha, como sempre estivera, e a escolha fora sua.

Ela abrira a porta, deixara a guerra transformar seu ser daquela forma tão profunda.

Olhando nos olhos vermelhos pela primeira vez, sentiu sua verdade se quebrar.

Não, a realidade era mais cruel que sonhos ou pesadelos.

Não, a verdade era mais forte que sua imaginação.

Apontou a varinha, pronta para matar.

Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Ele merecia.

**Não.**


	19. Sabbath

**Sabbath**

Se festejasse no domingo, nua no meio da floresta, não poderia ser mais culpada.

Não importava o que os outros dissesse, não importava que ninguém desconfiasse.

Ela sabia a verdade, sabia que era culpada, sabia que era o motivo de toda histeria.

Colocara a vida das pessoas em risco.

Deixara Harry naquela posição terrível.

Era a verdadeira Herdeira de Slytherin, ainda que não o fosse.

E outras pessoas pagariam.

Dumbledore.

Hagrid.

Harry.

Hermione.

Não poderia parar. Estava sozinha, tão sozinha, e tinha apenas Tom.

Antes que a corte a achasse a acusasse, deu-se nas mãos dele e desceu.

Entre a cruz e a espada, entre a fogueira e a perdição, entre o julgamento e a punição, ela escolhia Tom.

Era tudo que ela tinha.


	20. Esbath

**Esbath**

Odiava a lua cheia, odiava suas conseqüências.

Odiava a lua brilhante no céu que chamava pela loucura dentro de si.

E pela loucura da única pessoa que _a vira_.

Odiava pensar no professor indo embora para sempre.

Lupin tinha tido pena dela, tinha conversado com ela, feito-a aceitar o que acontecera.

Ele tinha mostrado que as cicatrizes, mesmo invisíveis, continuavam a doer.

Mas que podia ser mais forte, viver mesmo assim.

Que este era o jeito de Tom: roubar tudo que você tinha e te deixar quebrado.

Mas não fora Tom que a roubara de sua única proteção, seu único amigo, seu pai perdido.

Fora a lua.

E ela nunca a olharia da mesma forma.


	21. The Broken Golden Ring

**The Broken Golden Ring**

_"Minha mão direita na sua esquerda. Você inteiro, entrelaçado com o meu coração.¹"_

De uma forma que eu jamais poderia impedir.

De uma forma que jamais poderia continuar.

De uma forma que jamais seria de outra pessoa.

Harry coloca o anel no meu dedo, e ele já está partido.

Não tem espaço para a mão direita dele na minha esquerda.

Não tem espaço para a promessa de eternidade.

Não tem espaço no meu coração.

Eu entreguei tudo a você primeiro, Tom.

E meu anel dourado de virtude, estará para sempre quebrado.

Só existe lugar para você.

* * *

¹ De 'Turn your scars into stars', da Lihhelsing

S2, Lih, sua linda!


	22. Peregrinação

**Peregrinação**

Não é minha fé, nunca foi minha fé, mas talvez possa me consolar quando nada mais me consola. Eu me aproximo e oro, com todo o fervor que você sempre desprezou, oro pela libertação. Oro para que você morra em mim como morreu no mundo, para que não existam nem vestígios de suas marcas na minha pessoa.

Você foi destruído, Tom, por você mesmo e pelos outros; mas parece sempre vivo em mim.

As lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto, mas ninguém repara: este é o lugar aonde todos podem chorar suas dores e pedir perdão a Deus por seus erros. Todos colocam seus pedidos escritos em pequenos buracos, mas eu não tenho coragem de escrever sobre você. Não posso esquecer que foi assim que tudo começou.

Eu só quero a libertação, e você riria disso. Muitas vezes deixou claro que eu não poderia me livrar de você, que sempre voltaria, que todos os meus caminhos levavam de volta a você - de uma forma ou de outra.

E eu lutei, lutei contra você, em todas as chances que tive, mas isso não muda o fato de que toda a minha vida gira em torno dos seus atos mesmo agora, quando até a casca inumana que você se transformou jaz morta na Inglaterra.

Encosto minha cabeça no muro sagrado e peço a Deus para ao menos me perdoar.

Pois eu, honestamente, não consigo.


	23. Symphony From Hell

**Symphony from Hell**

Ela toca com abandono, as mãos delicadas subindo e descendo pelo braço do violoncelo, que enfatiza o quanto é pequena e frágil. A madeira escura quase esconde suas formas, as pernas delicadas abertas para encaixá-lo melhor, e a meia-calça já desfiada de quem não pode e não tem tempo para comprar algo melhor.

Seus olhos estão fechados, entregue, pois ela é apenas uma menina tola, que não tem ideia do quão fácil é prendê-la através de mentiras e falsidades.

Os olhos dele estão abertos e cheios de malícia conforme encaixa o violino em seu ombro, segurando-o com seu queixo firme, passando o arco sobre as cordas e fazendo-as gemer em uma tristeza sem fim. Os lábios dela sorriem, mas a ruiva não abre os olhos, a expressão em seu rosto deixando claro que sabe muito bem quem toca, pois ninguém é capaz de produzir o som que Tom produz.

Não há mais ninguém no local aquela hora, pois todos já se foram há muito tempo. Só nos últimos minutos antes do fim do dia que ela tem a permissão para aproximar-se os instrumentos bem fabricados da orquestra, uma mera e tola aprendiz, sonhando com um futuro que nunca viria.

A música acaba, e ela sorri para ele. Tom sorri de volta, pois é fácil, mais fácil do que ele imaginava que poderia ser.

* * *

Três dias depois ele é elevado a categoria de solista.

Duas semanas depois é convidado a ingressar na Orquestra Filarmônica Real, e dá adeus a todos que o parabenizam por sua conquista.

Tom sabe que não vai parar por ai.

* * *

São precisas várias semanas para que alguém note a falta da pequena Ginny Weasley, que costumava observar com os olhos arregalados enquanto eles treinavam, amando a música. Alguns meses antes que pensem em contactar a família, louca por informações. Ninguém sabe dizer aonde a garota foi vista pela última vez, ou porque teria desaparecido.

Ninguém desconfia de Tom.

E o corpo de Ginny nunca é encontrado de seu descanso final nas profundezas do Severn.


End file.
